Magaki
Magaki(禍忌, Magaki) is a fictional character in The King of Fighters series of fighting games. He's the new boss of KOF XI. Like the enigmatic Mukai, nothing is known about the fighter Magaki, save that he hosts The King of Fighters tournament, and knows Mukai. He was designed as a character to "disgust and disturb fans with his movements", giving more character to the group, Those from the Past. He is meant to be a nonredeemable and hated character. He is voiced by Spicy Yagi. Story A member of Those From the Past, Magaki, alongside Shion, hosts the tournament in hopes of reviving Orochi to give its power to his master. Magaki hates Mukai's ideology that humans should be watched carefully and warns Shion to not betray him. When Shion is defeated, Magaki traps him in another dimension. Like Mukai before him, after he was defeated he stood up, apparently unscathed, and after commenting that perhaps it was more than spirit that was needed to awaken Orochi, made his exit into another realm. However he was less lucky then Mukai; as he finally realised the error in his plan, and what was needed to awaken the Orochi, he was killed by Shion's spear, hurled from the dimensional rift he was escaping from. The next day, however, his body disappears. In the K' Team's ending, Heidern remarks that his team had obtained Magaki's dead body. However in the Ikari Team's ending, two girls came on Heidern's fleet and took Magaki's dead body away. Their farewell gift being an explosion on one of the vessels. Personality He seems to have a little respect for Mukai, as he mockingly imitates his pious manner of speech in the cutscene preceding the boss fight, and seems to look down on his caution toward humans. He also shows even less respect for humans in general, believing them to have little-to-no potential, and being weak overall. He also seems to have very little tolerance for not getting what he wants from others. Powers *Sense- Magaki can sense people nearby. *Transformation- Magaki can transform from his normal form into a human form and vice-versa. *Energy Projectile- Magaki can create several small explosions of energy in front of him that acts as shield an as a reflector. *Translocation- Magaki can move to somewhere nearby almost instantly. *Teleportation- Magaki has an extremely powerful control of teleportation. *Teleporting Projectile- Magaki can fire a projectile of energy that teleports itself. *Create Portal- Magaki can open a portal to an energy-filled dimension. *Explosion- Magaki can create a small explosion of purple fire. *Invisibility- Magaki can become nigh-invisible. *Energy Field- Magaki can fill the area around him with energy. Fighting Style Magaki's fighting style seems to revolve around filling the screen with his energy attacks. He can fill the arena with teleporting energy balls, portals through which he can grab the opponent, or his LDM, which is a massive flow of energy that literally covers the screen. When fighting hand-to-hand, Magaki takes advantage on his long limbs to fool the enemy. Music *An Improvised Concerto- The King of Fighters XI Game Appearances *The King of Fighters XI Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (Sixth Title) - NPC Category:Boss character